The wolf of Uchiha
by Karina Winters
Summary: Inuka was late again from the Academy, she always got lost, but thanks to her wolf Amaterasu she always found her way home. yet she didn't know that she would find the village massacred. Until Sasuke entered her life, but that first day that they met would seal their inevitable fate. and lead them on a twisted path of love, vengeance and fraternity.
1. Prologue

_Sasuke:_

 _I don't know if you will remember me, but I'd like to tell you something. You remember that night when Itachi killed everyone? You and I were the only survivors, that night, Itachi was threatening you… he threw a shuriken, but it hit nothing. Remember? He loves you Sasuke, he was trying to put me off that night, he was afraid I would harm you._

 _And he massacred the Uchiha clan for a reason, to stop bloodshed. He didn't want to kill you, I'm sure of that. And someone helped him that night, though he was killed himself. It hurts me just to think of it, but that person was my father._

 _He loved me too, and I actually heard him talk to Itachi:_

 _"_ _If you see a girl with long black hair and turquoise eyes, don't kill her."_

 _"_ _Hai."_

 _I'm sure that Itachi planned all this for a reason; I know he didn't get your eyes; he just poked your forehead like he always did._

 _Don't destroy Konoha, whatever you do. Arukas and I will keep searching if we have to, we still love you Sasuke. Think of all the people who loved you._

 _Don't,_

 _Akuni_

"I don't need to say anything then." Madara watched Sasuke intently, "She knew, listen to her."

The ink blurred, Sasuke let his head drop, _Akuni… Arukas… I don't know any of them… wait. Inuka! Sakura!_


	2. Sasuke's childhood- A new friend

"Why did you kill everyone Itachi?" yelled Sasuke, tears running down his pale face.

Itachi replied coldly, "Because… I had to test my capacity…"

The older Uchiha man's eyes shifted ever so slightly, a long narrow face was poking out from the corner of the house. The green eyes held a "sharingan" he had never seen before. He picked up a shuriken and threw it at the wolf, but the creature had already slunk away,

::::::

Sasuke watched as the girl removed 16 kunai from her pouch, upside down. Gracefully, she threw all of them to the trees and four blind spots.

All of the kunai hit the bullseye on the targets, Sasuke gasped, never since his traitorous brother Itachi had anyone done so well with kunai.

The girl turned her head in his direction, her eyes green and the pupil was surrounded by six teardrop shaped markings. Quickly, Sasuke ducked behind the tree. When he cautiously peered out again, the girl was gone.

"Where is she?" he murmured quietly.

Three shuriken punctured he bark neatly on either side of his head. "Are you looking for me?" the girl stepped out, her turquoise eyes boring right into Sasuke's black ones.

Sasuke daren't breathe, but still managed to retort, "These are Uchiha training grounds, leave!"

"How would you know that I'm not an Uchiha?" the girl stepped closer, and Sasuke found her presence slightly terrifying.

"Well, I'm an Uchiha." Sasuke ducked out from the shuriken and stepped right up to the girl.

"I can see that, Sasuke."

"How do you…"

"I saw you that night, luckily your brother didn't hit me, or the Uchiha clan would die forever!" the girl grinned, "My name is Inuka Uchiha, since we're the only ones of the Uchiha clan left alive, I suggest we be friends."

Sasuke looked at Inuka, she warmed up so quickly! Sasuke gave a small smile back, "Sure. Can you teach me the technique you did?"

Inuka glanced slyly at him, "Nope, it's a secret…"

"Ohhhh." Whined Sasuke, pouting.

"But I can show you this secret." Inuka smirked and changed into an immense white wolf.

Sasuke gasped, tentatively, he reached out a hand. Inuka gave the outstretched hand a lick. Sasuke laughed, and in a long time, he was happy.


	3. Inuka's Childhood- Team 7 forms

"Hey, look it's the two _remnants_ of the Uchiha clan!" people whispered from around them as Inuka and Sasuke stepped into the academy, the genin exams were over and the teaming up of the students were to be held today.

"Hey! Bill-board brow!" hissed Ino excitedly, "He's here!"

Sakura immediately blushed, soon a crowd of both boys and girls rushed to the prodigies.

"Hey! Akamaru!" Inuka patted the dog on the head.

Kiba, the dog's owner, blushed a little; for the girl was extremely pretty and was slightly wolfish like he was.

"H-hey Inu-ka…" Naruto rubbed the back of his head, grinning goofily.

"Hey Naruto!" Inuka smiled back, "Who do you want to be in a team with?"

"Err… you and… Sakura…." Naruto blushed furiously, and looked away.

Inuka spared the poor blonde nin the pain of having fiery cheeks and instead turned back to Sasuke, "Hey, if you're not in a team with me you're going down in the Chuunin exams."

Sasuke smirked, "Yeah but still, we'll see what's stronger, the sharingan or your… power or whatever."

The two sat together as the sensei began listing out names. It was half past the hour when the sensei read, "Team 7, Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Inuka, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, but because there is an odd number of genin so Uchiha Sasuke will also be of Team 7."

"Sugoi! I'm in a team with Sakura-chan and Inuka-chan!" Naruto fist pumped the air.

"Sugoi!" yelled Sakura, her voice high-pitched with excitement and of course, fangirling, "I'm in a team with Sasuke-kun!"

Inuka buried her face in her arms, falling asleep in an instant, her wolf self was very tired. Sasuke threw Sakura and Naruto a sideways glance, "Just don't get in my way you two."

The newly formed team went to the training grounds; Inuka rubbed her eyes, which were now a lusterless turquoise. She fought the urge to just turn into a heap of snoozing white fur under the shade of a tree, Kakashi-sensei snapped his book shut.

"Hello my students, meet me at the top of the academy tomorrow morning at three a.m.." with that, the grey-haired nin teleported away with a puff of smoke.

Inuka walked away, her long black hair fluttering slightly in the wind; she needed a good snooze as a wolf, as her advanced secret missions were exhausting her. Sasuke looked at her worriedly, for being tired was never on Inuka's list of things to do in a day.

Once Inuka was home, she transformed mid-leap to the bed into a fluffy white wolf, her jaws gaped in a huge yawn. Before she even curled up, she fell asleep.

Sasuke got home after extra training, and found the wolf sleeping soundly on her bed, the sheets fluttering lightly as the beast breathed. The boy set down his bag, changed, and felt the urge to sleep next to the canine.

His fingers played with the soft silky fur, Inuka might kill him for this, but he climbed onto bed nevertheless with his fingers interlocked with the white fur.

At 12 p.m. sharp, two green eyes glinted in the darkness, Inuka twisted her head over her shoulder and saw Sasuke sleeping next to her. Careful not to wake her friend, she reared up and pawed the wooden boards above the headboard.

A green circular object with flames spinning from it floated onto her back like it belonged there, closing the secret panels slowly before leaping out the window to meet her celestial mentor.


	4. Inuka's childhood- Training day

"Hey… Inuka…" Naruto waved a hand in front of her face, "You okay?"

"Nothing…" the dark haired girl raised a hand to cover a yawn, "Just tired…"

Sasuke glanced at her, she was still sleeping as a wolf beside him this morning, how could she be so tired? She always slept earlier than he did and didn't do extra training, or so he thought.

"Hey… how're you doing?" Sasuke sat beside Inuka.

"Real… tired…" Inuka rubbed her eyes, "Wake me when Kakashi gets here please."

With that she turned into a wolf and curled up into a fluffy ball. Sasuke sighed, Naruto spotted the beast and raised his arms in a defensive pose, "Sa-sasuke… d-don't move, I'll t-take care of that wolf next to you."

"That's Inuka, dobe…" Sasuke rolled his black eyes, and rested a hand on the snoozing mound.

"No! Inuka can't be a wolf!" Naruto pointed a shaking finger at the white wolf.

"Well, she is." Said Sasuke emotionlessly as usual, "Deal with it dobe."

Kakashi arrived quickly with Sakura. "Yo, we're late, I bumped into Sakura here and we both got lost…"

Sasuke snorted and woke Inuka up. The white wolf shook herself and quickly changed back into a human, "Morning Kakashi-sensei, morning Sakura."

 _We have a special one, and oh look her shizenotsuyosa is activated, one in a century!_ Thought Kakahsi, regarding his female Uchiha student.

"Okay. Today we will be starting on mastering chakra on your hands and feet." Kakashi smiled behind his mask, "Let's go!"

Inuka swayed to her feet, her mind was still drowsy, she covered a yawn once more before leaping away with her teammates. They arrived at a forest with 20 metre tall trees, Kakashi snapped his pervert book shut, "Alright, I'd like all of you to try to reach the very top, remember to balance out your chakra!"

All four genin streaked towards the trees, Sakura and Inuka both managed running up the wide trunks while the boys barely managed four steps. Soon, Sakura failed and Inuka went the rest of the way, spotting an eagle's nest, she turned into a wolf and curled up inside, her drowsiness taking over.

Kakashi stared up the tree which Inuka had gone up, where was she? Could she have been too mesmerized by the good views this forest boasted? "I'm goin' up." Kakashi snapped the book shut, "Behave yourselves kiddos."

The jounin mentor returned shortly with the white wolf snoozing in his arms, "Let's go kids."

The sun was setting, and whatever Inuka was losing sleep over, Sasuke would find out.


	5. Sasuke's childhood- Inuka's secret

"Hey Sasuke!" cried a voice that sounded rather familiar, and of course it was the ever cheerful Naruto waving a hand.

"Hn." Sasuke looked at the tree, determination burning in his eyes, he had to get to the top, he just had to.

"Let's have a competition then, teme! The first one who reaches the top gets a week of ramen paid by the loser!" Naruto looked at the tree enthusiastically.

"Sure dobe." Sasuke smirked, then he took off, focusing chakra on his feet.

"Hey no fair teme!" yelled Naruto and sped up the tree as well.

They trained for 4 hours, the moon was low and round, like the night the whole Uchiha clan was massacred. "Hey let's go back." Sasuke smirked, "Remember, you're getting me a week of ramen!"

"Sure!" Naruto's cerulean eyes gleamed with determination, "I'm sure I'll beat you next time!"

Sasuke walked down the street to the compound that he and Inuka were staying in, until he heard a familiar growl from the park. Slowly, he moused over to the hedges surrounding the facility.

There he saw Inuka, a strange burning green plaque on her back, and in front of her a pure white wolf with glowing white tendrils of fur sprouting from its back. While then a very legendary version of the plaque on Inuka's back as rainbow colored flames were sinning off it at high speed.

The strange wolf seemed to have sensed his presence and called off whatever they were doing. Once the wolf left, Sasuke tackled Inuka to the ground, "So that's what you're doing? Doing something with a weirdo wolf?"

"Don't talk about it like that!" Inuka turned back into a human, "You don't know what you're insulting, and you don't know my mission or the true purpose that I was born to!"

"Well you could have just told me!" Sasuke growled, pinning her arms to her sides.

"I can't, my path is different from yours, and you will never understand my destiny." Inuka struggled against Sasuke's grip, "If I told you then you will definitely stop me, and I can't let that happen."

"I'm just worried." Sasuke released his grip on the girl's wrists, "You're really exhausted aren't you?"

"My life will twist into a hard, challenging path to walk, you should not interfere." Inuka felt her eyelids drooping, "Shiranui is just preparing… me… to walk it…"

With that the Uchiha girl fell asleep, Sasuke smiled and picked her up. Walking home, Sasuke wished he knew more about Inuka and her mysterious purpose.


End file.
